(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for ultraviolet disinfection and, more particularly, to a system and method for ultraviolet disinfection of appliances.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
UV Mechanism of Action
It is well known in the art to use ultraviolet light (UV) for the disinfection treatment of water. Ultraviolet light, at the germicidal wavelength of 253.7 nanometers, alters the genetic (DNA) material in cells so that bacteria, viruses, molds, algae and other microorganisms can no longer reproduce. The microorganisms are considered dead, and the risk of disease from them is eliminated. As the water flows past the UV lamps in UV disinfection systems, the microorganisms are exposed to a lethal dose of UV energy. UV dose is measured as the product of UV light intensity times the exposure time within the UV lamp array. Microbiologists have determined the effective dose of UV energy to be approximately about 34,000 microwatt-seconds/cm2 needed to destroy pathogens as well as indicator organisms found in wastewater. Typical prior art disinfection systems and devices emit UV light at approximately 254 nm, which penetrates the outer cell membrane of microorganisms, passes through the cell body, reaches the DNA and alters the genetic material of the microorganism, destroying it without chemicals by rendering it unable to reproduce.
Ultraviolet light is classified into three wavelength ranges: UV-C, from about 200 nanometers (nm) to about 280 nm; UV-B, from about 280 nm to about 315 nm; and UV-A, from about 315 nm to about 400 nm. Generally, UV light, and in particular, UV-C light is xe2x80x9cgermicidal,xe2x80x9d i.e., it deactivates the DNA of bacteria, viruses and other pathogens and thus destroys their ability to multiply and cause disease, effectively resulting in sterilization of the microorganisms. Specifically, UV xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d light causes damage to the nucleic acid of microorganisms by forming covalent bonds between certain adjacent bases in the DNA. The formation of these bonds prevents the DNA from being xe2x80x9cunzippedxe2x80x9d for replication, and the organism is neither able to produce molecules essential for life process, nor is it able to reproduce. In fact, when an organism is unable to produce these essential molecules or is unable to replicate, it dies. UV light with a wavelength of approximately between about 250 to about 260 nm provides the highest germicidal effectiveness. While susceptibility to UV light varies, exposure to UV energy for about 20 to about 34 milliwatt-seconds/cm2 is adequate to deactivate approximately 99 percent of the pathogens.
Regulation of Drinking Water Standards
Exposure to pathogens does not always cause disease; whether drinking contaminated water could produce disease depends on the type and quantity of pathogen ingested and the health (nutritional and immunological) status of the person ingesting the pathogen. However, the use of low-level antibiotics to improve feed conversion in domestic animals has led to the emergence of antibiotic-resistanct pathogens. In recognition of this problem, US governmental agencies are seeking to improve the control of food production through such programs as the Hazard Analysis Critical Control Point (HACCP). Additionally, the manufacturers of detergents have started incorporating disinfectants in their products in order to supply persons with a more effective means to control these pathogens. Unfortunately, these disinfectants leave residues on appliance surfaces. Persons unfamiliar with the chemistry of these disinfectants may desire a chemical-free means to disinfect their appliances.
The most common means of maintaining water used in household appliances at an acceptable purity for long periods of time is through the addition of reactive chlorine. Unfortunately, evidence is mounting that organic chemical byproducts of chemical disinfection, especially byproduct of chlorination such as dioxane, are carcinogens and/or toxins for humans. Therefore, chemical disinfection is not a viable alternative when chemical purity of the fluid is desired and/or required. Additionally, in spite of this toxicological evidence, the EPA has recently been forced to relax restrictions on certain known carcinogenic chlorination by-product, such as chloroform. Additionally, other chemicals, such as the nitrate ion, have been shown to negatively influence the development of children.
In light of the emerging data concerning the toxicity of organic and inorganic chemicals and the relaxation of water purity regulations, persons interested in maintaining their health have been pursuing the supply of chemically pure water. Generation of such water requires filtration to remove the chemicals. Unfortunately, systems based on filtration require frequent replacement and/or cleaning of filters. In addition, storage of such water requires a system to maintain sterility for extended periods of time. Thus, there exists a need for a system that can easily remove or eliminate organic compounds from drinking water and maintain the sterility of that water during storage. No prior art systems for the disinfection of appliances through UV light are known.
Thus, there remains a need for a UV disinfection system for treating appliances Additionally, there remains a need for a appliance sterilization system that can easily accommodate new appliances into the UV disinfection system.
The present invention is directed to a UV disinfection system and method for treating appliances.
One object of the present invention is to provide a UV-ready appliance that is designed to accept a UV light source input for the purpose of sterilization of the interior of a variety of appliances, including any and all objects, fluids, materials, and surfaces contained within the interior of the appliances, albeit temporarily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a UV disinfection system for treating the interior of appliances configured and arranged to function effectively with at least one UV light source or lamp.
Another object of the present invention includes presentation of the UV light source in at least two primary configurations: (1) attached to the appliance, and (2) detached from and remotely connectable with the appliance via fiber optic, UV transmission lines.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for providing ultraviolet disinfection (UV) within appliances including selective activation and deactivation of at least one UV light-ready appliance having at least one portal in the appliance for receiving UV light input from at least one light source, which is removably connected to the at least one UV light-ready appliance via a connector at the portal, and provides a focused, controllable UV light output that has at least one UV dose zone for providing effective sterilization of microorganisms and disinfection within an interior of the appliance.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a UV-ready appliance that is designed to accept a UV light source input for the purpose of sterilization of the interior of a variety of appliances, including any and all objects, fluids, materials, and surfaces contained within the interior of the appliances, albeit temporarily.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a UV disinfection system for treating appliances configured and arranged to function effectively with at least one UV light source or lamp.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to includes presentation of the UV light source in at least two primary configurations: (1) attached to the appliance, and (2) detached from and remotely connectable with the appliance via fiber optic, UV transmission lines and including the use of optical components.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for providing ultraviolet disinfection (UV) within appliances including selective activation and deactivation of at least one UV light-ready appliance having at least one portal in the appliance for receiving UV light input from at least one light source, which is removably connected to the at least one UV light-ready appliance via a connector at the portal, and provides a focused, controllable UV light output that has at least one UV dose zone for providing effective sterilization of microorganisms and disinfection within an interior of the appliance.